The Shadow of Jealousy: Broken Memories
by XxAtreyusxAngelxX
Summary: Akito becomes jealous of the other Sohmas connection with Tohru. He orders Hatori to erase her memory and then concocts a plan to have her for himself. Will her love for the Sohmas be enough to bring back her memory, or is she doomed to become Akito’s?
1. Creatures Lurking in the Shadows

**A/N: This is my very first fruits basket fic. I just discovered how fantastic it is, and finished watching the anime last week. I want to read the manga as well, but that's besides the point. anyway, I'm not sure where this story is going to go or what's going to happen. The idea popped into my head as I was trying to fall asleep, and I'm hoping I can actually come up with a full plot, because I usually never can. Feedback on this so far would be great, and suggestions are wanted, but please be nice. I'm sensitive. haha. I tried making the characters as IC as possible...Oh and I'm one of the rare Yukiru fans. Please don't hate me. anyway,  
**

**In the story, Akito begins to watch Tohru closely, and when he realizes the effect she has on the rest of his family, he becomes jealous of the others and demands that Hatori erases her memories. He then sets out to get Tohru for himself. But what will happen? Not even I know the answer to that yet!!!! haha anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

He watched them as they walked to school together every morning.

He watched them smile and laugh.

He noticed the warmth in their gazes.

And he was NOT happy about it.

He sifted into the shadows, unseen, and wandered home.

* * *

Tohru Honda couldn't remember being happier. After her mother died, she did her best to stay positive and fulfill her mother's dream of graduating high school.

Though she ended up living out of a tent and keeping it a secret from her close friends, she kept the smile on her face and lived life day by day.

After meeting Shigure and Yuki Sohma, and being accepted into their household, she finally realized true happiness, and things were only getting better.

Every day after school, Tohru would either go to her part time job or walk home with Yuki. Kyo Sohma joined them from time to time, and though him and Yuki couldn't last more than five seconds without engaging in some form of argument, Tohru had learned to accept it as a way of life, and began to find it amusing.

* * *

"Yuki-kun, look! The clouds are so beautiful this afternoon! I can feel fall arriving slowly," Tohru continued to walk, staring at the sky in wonder. Yuki couldn't help but smile at the girl. She never ceased to amaze him with her observations and simple pleasures, however air headed they may be. Kyo also smiled inwardly. He refused to let the other two notice how her seemingly pointless words touched him. Walking home from school with Tohru was never dull. Surprises hid all around the corners every single day.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said in his soft voice, smiling, "Momiji and Haru will be joining us for dinner tonight. The groceries are getting low, so I hope you don't mind going to the market."

Tohru smiled brightly at Yuki and replied, "Of course Yuki-kun! I will make a savory meal for everyone with the new recipe I learned! I hope it will please everybody!"

"I'm sure it will, Miss Honda. Shigure and I have some arrangements at the house to take care of, but maybe the cat wouldn't mind accompanying you?"

Kyo glared at Yuki, despite secretly being pleased at getting some time alone with Tohru.

"Damn rat! You have no right to offer my assistance without asking my permission first! Who the hell do you think you are anyway!?" Kyo ran after Yuki, who skipped ahead and out of reach of Kyo's punch. He dodged into Shigure's house, where they had finally arrived as Kyo shouted, "Don't you run away from me you damn coward!" Kyo, believing Yuki had fled out of fear of his sheer power (hah hah), was knocked down by an unexpected blow.

"You WILL accompany Miss Honda to the market, cat."

Tohru glanced from Kyo to Yuki with a startled expression. Though she was used to the two arguing all the time, she wished they wouldn't fight over her.

"Please Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! It's quite alright, I assure you! I can do the shopping alone! I don't want to inconvenience anyone at all! It will only take a few minutes! Please! Don't fight anymore!"

Tohru grabbed some of her money and began to walk to the market. She glanced over and saw Kyo walking next to her. He shrugged nonchalantly at her wide-eyed expression.

"It's dangerous for you to walk around town by yourself," he said simply.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled, and Kyo noticed a slight bounce in her step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

He watched them walk together to the market.

He noticed his eyes, and how they sparkled in a way that he'd never seen before.

He saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly as he watched the girl skip.

And he followed silently, hidden by the shadows of deceit.

* * *

**A/N:** **hooooookay........I wanted to make this longer, but I didnt want to add in anything boring and pointless...Which I think this chapter pretty much was....But, a story needs to start somewhere doesn't it? Anyway, I AM making this entire story up as I go along, so feedback, suggestions, and encouragement would be awesome to keep me motivated. What will happen next? haha even I don't know yet. I'll try to update fast though, I promise. Well, UNTIL NEXT TIME! 3**


	2. Supper Shenanigans

**A/N: Ok, everyone! Here comes chapter two. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I still don't really have a plan with this story, I'm just making it up as I go along, so if anything seems wrong or out of place, just let me know and I will fix it. This chapter is just a short comedic makeup of something you would see in a typical FB episode. Sort of a...comic release before the real dramatic stuff begins. well, here we go! (these chapters will get longer, I promise. My inspiration just died a little bit today. haha)  
**

* * *

He sat inside his house, in darkness, fuming.

He couldn't fathom the fact that she enjoyed the Sohmas' company so greatly.

He secretly wished he had the privilege the others had.

And he HATED himself for it.

"Something must be done." He whispered in a voice, cold as venom. "Something…must…be…done…"

* * *

"TOHRUUUUU!!!!!!!" Momiji shouted when her and Kyo returned from the market. Forgetting the dreaded curse, the boy flung himself at Tohru and in turn, transformed into a rabbit. Kyo glared at the boy, shrugged his shoulders, and left the room. Tohru giggled and hugged the rabbit tightly.

"Momiji-kun! You have to be more careful!"

"I don't mind being a rabbit!" Momiji replied, "I can't help it! I missed you! I haven't seen you at school at all!" Tohru let Momiji down and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen to unload the groceries and get dinner ready.

"You're right, Momiji-kun! As a matter of fact, I haven't seen much of you OR Haru-san at all in the past week!"

"Well…Haru has been pretty ill this week. He had to spend some time with Hatori, and I…OH TOHRU DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME!!!" Momiji cried, his bunny ears flattening against his head.

"Angry? Why would I be angry with you Momiji-kun?" Tohru looked confused. She got out a large pot and began to pour ingredients inside. Before Momiji could reply, there came a loud POP, and there he stood, completely human, but also completely naked.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Tohru shrieked and covered her eyes, "Not again! Not again! I always forget about that part! AHHHH!!!" Not noticing before that the others were nowhere to be found, suddenly, Yuki ran into the kitchen from outdoors, Shigure from his study, and Kyo from the roof.

"WHAT IS IT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" they all shouted together. It was only then that they noticed Momiji standing in the middle of the dining room completely naked, and Tohru with her hands over her eyes.

"MOMIJI YOU IDIOT!" Kyo shouted and punched the boy upside the head.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! KYO HIT ME AGAIN!!!!!"

Before Tohru knew what was happening, complete pandemonium had broken out. Yuki was fighting Kyo for punching Momiji; Momiji was sitting in the middle of the room, naked, and crying, and Shigure ran frantically in circles trying to get everyone to calm down before someone broke his precious paper doors.

The chaos continued in full swing until a figure stepped through the front door, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Uh…Did I miss something?" Hatsuharu Sohma stared, a bemused look on his face. Yuki quit punching Kyo and left him to fall upon the floor.

"Momiji, please, go put your clothes on before Miss Honda here has a heart attack." Momiji ran out of the room with his clothes, blushing furiously in embarrassment. Tohru turned quickly towards the stove and began stirring in ingredients, still shocked from the scene that had just occurred.

"Ah, Haru. You look well. Hatori worked his magic I see?" Shigure grinned and sat down at the table.

"Yes," Haru nodded, "I'm feeling better, thank you. I'm glad I was able to join you for dinner." The Sohma house had finally calmed down and Tohru was able to serve a delicious beef stew for dinner that everybody enjoyed. Kyo and Yuki were able to make it through the meal without arguing too much, and Momiji had finally gotten some clothes on. It wasn't until after dinner, when Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji took a walk outside and Kyo resumed his spot on the roof that Haru sat down with Shigure.

"Hatori is stopping by. Something is going on and I don't like it one bit." Haru glanced out the window at Yuki and Tohru who were laughing together and sighed.

"What do you mean. 'Something is going on?'" Shigure frowned. Things seemed so normal, so calm, so high-spirited, "This doesn't have anything to do with Akito, does it? He hasn't...Changed his mind?"

Haru shrugged, "All we can do is wait for Hatori."

* * *

He knew what he had to do.

He felt great pride in the atrocious plan he had concocted.

His jealousy towards the other Sohmas would soon be diminished.

And soon, Tohru Honda would be his for the taking.

* * *

**A/N: let me know what you think! The Drama begins soon! Suggestions and ideas are welcomed. :) **


	3. Somber Disclosure

**A/N: So, my manager has been giving me a TON of hours at work, so I haven't been home much. I wish I could update faster, but sometimes it takes a while for the inspiration to flow. I promise I'll update as fast as I can! so here we have it! Love, Drama, Comedy, Death. Get ready for chapter three! as always, suggestions and ideas are welcome.  
**

* * *

Akito Sohma sat patiently in a dark quiet room brooding. His plan was beginning to come together…for him. But would it truly succeed?

'Of course it will succeed. Hatori MUST heed my orders, or there will be hell to pay. Their precious little Tohru Honda will soon be an outcast, and who better to take her in and comfort her than me? Everything will work out perfectly.' Akito laughed in the darkness. 'All I can do now…is wait.'

* * *

Tohru giggled as she threw a Frisbee to Momiji who caught it and fell backwards. The evening was still young and the last warmth from the afternoon began soaking into the earth. Yuki smiled warmly at Tohru. He couldn't even fathom life without her living in their house. It had been so long since the day Shigure and himself discovered Tohru living in a tent on their property and he was so glad they did. Tohru was the one person who could make Yuki genuinely smile and laugh. She was the one person who made him feel like a normal human being. Tohru made Yuki feel alive and accepted.

Yuki was snapped out of his reverie when the Frisbee came flying and smacked him right in the forehead. He fell backwards onto the ground and distinctly heard Momiji cry,

"YUKI!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY YUKI!!!!!!" Him and Tohru came running over to Yuki, and he could feel her warm soft hand caressing his forehead where the toy had hit.

"Oh Yuki-kun, you have a bump. Let me go get you some ice," she helped Yuki into a sitting position and was just about to leave when Momiji offered to get the ice for her.

"I'm the one who threw it! I'll get the ice!" The blonde boy ran inside the house, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun. Are you hurt?" Her large blue eyes began to well up with tears. Yuki brought up a finger to catch the first and he smiled at her genuine kindness and concern for others.

"Miss Honda, I'm quite alright. It's just a small bump. Don't you worry about me one bit."

Tohru smiled widely and grasped his hand, remembering not to embrace him, for he would be transformed into a rat, "I'm so glad you're safe. Oh Yuki-kun…I know it's been so long, but right now, I just feel like I need to be thanking you again for everything you've ever done for me! Giving me a home, and a family. I finally feel like I've been accepted somewhere. It makes me so happy to see everyone else happy. I'm just glad I'm not a burden to you, Kyo-kun, or Shigure-san."

Yuki took his free hand and placed it on her cheek, smiling more as he said, "Tohru…"

"Ah, Yuki, Tohru. There you are. Can you please come inside? I have…news." Hatori Sohma appeared and waited until the two were up and following him into Shigure's house.

"Hatori, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked, more curiously than angry for breaking up his and Tohru's moment. He had been so close to letting her know his feelings, but the solemn look engraved in Hatori's already solemn looking face gave him a foreboding feeling, and he couldn't help but be worried that something had happened. "Did something happen?" Yuki pressed, and Hatori sighed.

"Let's just get inside," Hatori stated quietly; Yuki and Tohru exchanged worried looks. They entered the sitting room of Shigure's house where Haru and Shigure were already sitting, Momiji at the sink still getting ice for Yuki's head.

"OH YUKI!!!" Momiji squealed. "I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! HERE YOU GO!" Yuki, not wanting to hurt Momiji's feelings, took the ice despite the fact that his head was completely fine.

Hatori motioned for Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki to have a seat. "Where is Kyo? He needs to be in here." Before anyone could get up and pry Kyo from the roof, he entered the room looking worried and sullen.

"Ah, Kyo, thank goodness. Can you please have a seat with the rest of us? We need to have a talk."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK SO UPSET!?" Kyo shouted, his anger getting the best of him once more. Before Yuki could open his mouth and start another catastrophic argument, Shigure pulled on Kyo's sleeve, forcing him to sit.

"Please, Kyo, apparently this is very important if Hatori made his way out here to talk, and none of us are sick. How about you spare us the fireworks until he is done speaking?" Kyo grumbled inaudibly and sat. He was mostly worried that this had something to do with Tohru. He didn't realize how right he had been in thinking such things.

"It pains me to announce such news. I hate to be the one to do this, but it was on Akito's orders," Hatori began. He was silent for a moment and took a deep breath. "Miss Tohru Honda…I have just been informed that your paternal grandfather has passed away. He had a heart attack earlier this afternoon and could not be saved. Your aunt and her husband who had inhabited the house with your grandfather are preparing arrangements and then they will be moving out of the country. I'm afraid I don't know where, but from my investigation, they claimed they will not be taking you with them."

"DAMN STRAIGHT THEY WON'T BE!" Kyo and Yuki both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other with shock that they agreed on something, but passed it off as nothing. "We wouldn't allow that filth to take Miss Honda away," Yuki fumed.

"She's perfectly fine here with us!" Kyo added, and Shigure nodded.

"I am so sorry about this news," Shigure added, "We'll be here for you, I promise." Tohru just nodded. The six Sohmas just sat in silence and watched Tohru. She said nothing for a minute, a blank expression on her face. Then, to everyone's great surprise, she broke out into a huge smile.

"I cared very deeply for my grandfather. He was a great man, and I am so very thankful to him that he would take me in after my mother died. He treated me with such kindness and respect, and I am very sad to hear of this news. But now, he is with mother and father, and the three of them can live happy together! Now they're not alone anymore!"

Everyone seemed to be shocked at how well the girl handled the news of her grandfather's death. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure both grinned knowingly. They knew Tohru was an optimist at heart and always looked on the bright side of things. They knew she was hurting inside, and each Sohma made an inward vow to do whatever it took to help her through this tough time. Momiji stood and ran over to Tohru, about to embrace her again when Haru pushed him away.

"Come on now Momiji. You should know better by now."

"I KNOW!!! I just feel so bad!!!!!" Tohru smiled at her friend and patted him on the head.

"It's alright Momiji-kun! Thank you so much for caring! Uhm…is it alright if I step outside for a moment?" she asked Hatori. Hatori knew she had to be hiding her true feelings from everyone, and nodded austerely.

"Do you need anyone to come with you?" Kyo asked, getting ready to stand and follow her outside.

"Actually, Kyo, I need you in here for a moment longer, if you don't mind. I still have matters to discuss with all of you and then you can join Tohru outside." Kyo grumbled again, trying to contain his temper, and reclaimed his seat at the table.

Tohru smiled at everyone and stepped outside into the crisp evening air. She had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

**A/N: My inspirational juices are just flowing everywhere so I am going to begin writing chapter four right away!!! I figured here was a decent place to stop, even though i really wanted to keep going with the chapter. This one was longer too! yay! I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Anyway, let me know what you think so far, ideas and suggestions are welcome. Chapter four, coming soon! **


	4. Emotional Rollercoaster of the Deceived

**A/N: I'll try to update as fast as possible! As usual, ideas and suggestions are welcome. Now the story is going to get interesting! I switch up the POVs a few times in this chapter. hope it doesn't throw anyone off.  
**

* * *

"I'm afraid this news is not all I bear with me this evening." Hatori began again after Tohru stepped outside, "It is better if I discuss this with all of you before I mention anything to Tohru." The air inside Shigure's house had become stale and heavy in worry and anticipation. "Now, I really, truly hate to have to do this. If I had a choice I would do whatever it takes not to go through with it… I…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 'I HATE TO DO THIS'!?" Kyo exploded. He didn't like the sound of Hatori's news at all, and he hadn't even heard it yet.

"Kyo, calm down and let Hatori speak already!" Haru was getting angry as well, but hid it much better than Kyo. However, Yuki could feel the aura around him turning 'black'

"Please, Hatori, can you tell us what's going on and quit beating around the bush?"

Hatori sighed. "Akito has ordered me to erase Tohru's memories."

Upon hearing those eight words, the five Sohmas cracked. Momiji broke down instantly in tears. Kyo shot up from the table and grabbed Hatori by the shirt collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVE TO ERASE HER MEMORIES!? FOR WHAT DAMN REASON!?" Kyo appeared ready to strike Hatori when Hatsuharu's fist made contact with the back of Kyo's head.

"IDIOT! DON'T BLAME HATORI! IT'S AKITO'S DAMN FAULT!" Shigure shot up from the table as Haru and Kyo began fist fighting. Again, Kyo had broken his house so many times; he couldn't afford to pay for damages anymore. Yuki just sat there in shock, staring blankly ahead. He didn't even bother getting up to help Haru beat up Kyo. He didn't notice Momiji bawling like a baby, or Hatori almost getting pummeled by Kyo. He couldn't hear the shouting, see the tears, or comprehend movement. Yuki was stunned, in shock, and dying inside. He didn't believe it. He COULDN'T believe it. Hatori was joking with them. But…Hatori never made jokes…especially jokes this cruel. So, what to do?

* * *

Tohru took a seat on the large rock next to Yuki's garden. She sighed, depressed by the news of her grandfather's death, despite her optimistic façade inside the house. She stared at the night sky. The stars twinkled in sympathy for the girl, and she sucked in as much fresh air as she possibly could. The chill of the evening breeze was soothing, and being around Yuki's beloved garden helped calm her nerves. Nevertheless, she allowed her tears to fall freely.

"Oh Grandfather, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you more. I'm so selfish for wanting to stay with the Sohmas when you were so gracious as to give me a home. I wish I could have told you I love you one more time, to thank you for everything you've done for me after mother died. I am so sorry grandfather. I will make it up to you somehow. Is it cruel of me to be grateful that I am able to stay with the Sohmas and that I don't have to leave them again? I sure hope not grandfather. They are all so kind to me, as if I were a part of their family." Tohru let herself cry just a bit more as she stared at the stars and prayed that she wouldn't lose any more friends.

* * *

Hatori had finally managed to pry Haru and Kyo off each other. Haru had calmed down and was sitting on the floor comforting Momiji, who still had not stopped crying. The house had grown cold with the reality that they would soon be losing the one person who had accepted them all, and cared for them despite the curse. Yuki continued to stare blankly forward, not uttering a single word…barely even breathing.

"Now listen up everyone. Akito has informed me that I do not have to perform this action right away. He is giving me two days and two days only to hold off. I will return then, so please take advantage of that. You know, Akito won't change his mind. He didn't tell me why this has to be done, only that I am to do it or there will be severe consequences. It pains me just as much as all of you, but please, don't say anything to her quite yet. She is mourning her grandfather. You may tell her in two days. I will be back around dusk."

"B-but Hatori…" Shigure started, as the reality of the news set in. "With Tohru's grandfather gone, and the rest of her family leaving the country…where will she live? She has no other place to go!"

"I know, Shigure. I don't know. I'm afraid Tohru will have to figure that out herself when the time comes." And with those words, Hatori exited the house and set off into the dark of the night.

"Ohhh…THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Kyo shouted and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Tohru stood, stealing a final glance at the stars and began walking back to the house, when she noticed Kyo stomping toward her. He looked enraged, and Tohru was curious as to what happened while she was away from the others.

"Uhm...K-Kyo-kun? Is everything alright?" she knew how angry Kyo could get, so she wasn't surprised when he replied with, "I'M FINE, DAMMIT! WHAT'S IT TO YOU!?"

"I'I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun! I…I was just worried about you, that's all!" Kyo realized that he had blown up on her again, and knew it was unfair to her after finding out her grandfather died. He knew he couldn't tell her that her memories were going to be erased in two days. He remembered what Hatori had said about taking advantage of the time they had left with her, and his face softened dramatically.

"Tohru, I…I'm sorry, uh…about your grandfather…and…for…uh…yelling at you." He shuffled his feet in embarrassment; Kyo wasn't used to making apologies. Tohru just smiled at his effort and grabbed his hand.

"Walk with me?" Kyo nodded, a bit taken aback by her action, and followed her into the woods.

* * *

"Shigure…I just don't understand. What is that damn Akito thinking?" Yuki murmured. He stayed paralyzed to his seat, horrified that he was going to lose the one person he could open up to the most. Shigure pondered for a moment, scratching his head and tapping the table. The fidgety movements were beginning to annoy Yuki, but he was too drained to make anything of it.

"He must be up to something. This isn't normal for Akito to randomly become involved in our affairs unless they are hurting someone else, and Tohru has kept her lips sealed about our secret since the day she discovered it. I don't understand, but I'm so worried. Tohru won't have any place to live. I'd rather die than find out she's living in a tent again. It's too dangerous for a young, pretty girl like her to be on her own."

"Not only that…" Yuki started. He practically had to choke out the next words that came out of his mouth, "But…She won't remember us. Miss Honda will…at school she'll…Oh SHIGURE WE'RE BEING SO SELFISH!" Yuki had finally broken out of his trance and stood up from the table, enraged at his own words. "Who CARES if she doesn't remember us!? Miss Honda is the most genuine, kind, and selfless person I know! With her memories gone, she'll be happy! She'll have a normal life, AND SHE WON'T BE BURDENED BY OUR DAMN SECRET ANYMORE!!! Don't you see Shigure!? Us wanting her to keep her memories is selfish. Knowing that I'll pass her in the hall at school without her knowing that once upon a time she was a part of her family will kill me inside…But…Miss H…Tohru will be happy…And that's all that matters to me." Yuki turned to leave the room, sulking heavily, when Shigure replied, barely in a whisper,

"But…is that truly how you feel Yuki?" Yuki turned to stare at Shigure for a split second, and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I truly am sorry that I get so angry with you all the time. I'm sure it sounds strange to you when I'm NOT angry, it's just…"

"I understand, Kyo-kun. You don't have to try and explain. I told you how I always loved the cat from the zodiac. Even after meeting you, that never changed, except maybe I respect him even more now." Tohru smiled at Kyo in the darkness. Despite the string of bad news that had flowed into the Sohma territory, this night brought with it an air of magical tranquility that calmed even Kyo's nerves.

"I hate always trying my hardest and failing. I hate never being able to say what I truly want to say, but most of all; I hate the fact that I can never beat that damn rat! All I ever wanted was to fit in, and I was shunned, just because I have the curse of the stupid cat. As if I asked for it to be that way." Kyo couldn't believe he was saying any of this out loud. These were his deepest, truest desires and problems. It was only then that he realized how hard Hatori's news had hit home. Tohru turned and faced Kyo, placing her hand comfortingly on his.

"But Kyo-kun, don't you see? You DO fit in! Just because you and Yuki-kun fight all the time doesn't change that fact! You have friends, and a place to live. Even at school, nobody judges you. Even if they knew, they'd still want to be your friend. I am one of the luckiest girls in the world to have gotten to know you, Kyo-kun. To me, you're family, whether you be cat, dog, or just plain human being." Kyo didn't know what to say. He couldn't breathe, think, or even reply. Thoughts began to spin all around his head.

'So, I'm not a freak?' he thought. 'This girl…she accepts me. She…she thinks we're family?' Kyo broke out of his shocked reverie and said to himself, 'Wow. She's even dumber than I thought.' Either way, he slowly removed his hand from hers and placed it on her shoulder. Before Tohru knew what was happening, he had pulled her into him and suddenly, an orange cat was laying in her lap.

* * *

"Well, I'm afraid it's time we took our leave," Hatsuharu sighed, seeming gloomier than usual. "Come, Momiji. We'll go find Tohru and say our goodbyes. AND DON'T GO AND TELL HER ANYTHING!" Momiji nodded and stood; Haru turned to acknowledge Shigure and Yuki. "We'll come back in two days to say our…final farewells." Haru walked over to Yuki and grasped his hands tightly. "We'll figure out a way to fix this my friend." The two stared at each other for a split second and then Haru and Momiji were gone. As they walked down the street they noticed Tohru appearing from the distance.

"There she is Momiji. And remember, NO FUNNY STUFF." Momiji wiped the remnants of his tears from his eyes and cheeks and plastered on a fake smile. That was when the two noticed the orange cat in Tohru's arms.

"Geez, Kyo! What did you do?" Haru looked amusedly at the cat but didn't press the subject.

"Screw off, cow." Was all Kyo said. Momiji walked over to Tohru, stood up on his toes and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…About your grandpa. Haru and I will be back soon to visit you ok? And if you need anything, come find me!"

Tohru smiled and tousled the boy's hair. "Thank you so much Momiji-kun!" She turned to Haru and smiled, "It was so nice to see you again. I'm very glad to hear you're not ill anymore. Promise you'll take it easy ok?" Haru nodded and patted her shoulder sadly.

"We're coming over on Sunday. You take it easy as well." Tohru smiled widely at the two retreating figures. She had no idea that Sunday would be the last day she saw Haru and Momiji for who they truly were…

* * *

Deep in the shadows of this doleful evening hid a figure who's laugh was enough to stop a heartbeat.

'Let them have their final moments,' thought Akito Sohma. 'Let them suffer. Let their pain consume them. Come Sunday, Tohru Honda is mine.'

* * *

**A/N: This is so sad for me to write! Oh well, I gave you guys two chapters in one day, so let's see some reviews!!! :D:D:D haha it would make me super happy. to my one reviewer so far, thank you so much! you know who you are! Anyway, I changed my character pairing from TohruXYuki to just plan Tohru. I am one of the rare Yukiru fans, but since I've added in some Kyoru moments in there, it wouldn't be fair to categorize it under YukixTohru, especially when even I don't know how the story will end yet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer than the others. The real drama and pain comes next!**


	5. Saturday Distractions Part I

**A/N: Thank you to my three reviewers! lol I have had many visitors to this story, and you three are the ONLY ones who made the effort to review. So thank you _VampCraze1, Nitrea, _and _Aoi-Mizu!_ I just wanted to point out that Akito is indeed a guy in my story...I forgot he was a girl in the manga so I probably should have said so from chapter one. I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I won't even give excuses haha.  
**

**

* * *

**

The next day was Saturday, and what a glorious Saturday it was, despite the events of the previous night. The sun shone magnificently, and the fall air was crisp. A slight breeze caressed the color-changing leaves, and a cloud couldn't be found in the sky.

Tohru awoke in much higher spirits than the rest of the Sohma family. She wasn't sure why they all seemed so gloomy; surely it couldn't be because of her grandfather's death. She whipped up three spectacular omelets for Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, who ate in near silence.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, disheartened by the heavy air on such a beautiful day.

"Everything's fine, Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled at her, and she knew it was a lie.

"We were thinking about doing something fun today, Tohru. Do you have any ideas? It's so lovely outside and I know you'd like to enjoy it." Shigure smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It worked! Tohru's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but settle down for a bit.

"Oh Shigure-san! Really? I would love to do something! But…I don't know what." Yuki laughed softly and took a bite of his breakfast.

"Well, how about a picnic, Miss Honda? After breakfast we could go pick some vegetables out of the garden and fix up a lunch. Shigure knows of a really great area on our property that you'd love."

"OH YUKI-KUN! That sounds wonderful!" She jumped up and ran out of the room to clean up.

The three Sohmas looked at each other and sighed. They couldn't stand pretending everything was ok. Tohru was probably the only girl in the world who could smile that bright after finding out about a family member's death; They admired her optimism. What would happen after she lost her memories?

"Let's just try and make the best of today. We can't worry about the inevitable until it arrives, after all," Shigure told the other two and exited the room to freshen up. Kyo and Yuki were too heavy-hearted to start an argument, and realized it was the one good thing about this. Tohru didn't need to hear any arguments today.

"Well…" Kyo started, not sure what to say to the person he despised, "Uhm…" he gave up and ran out the door, not even able to muster up the power to slam it in frustration. Yuki suppressed another great sigh and stood as well, heading to his garden to wait for Tohru.

* * *

Tohru combed through her hair with excitement. Part of her had a feeling something was going on, but she brushed the doubt away and focused on the afternoon. She hurried and dressed in outdoor clothes and ran out the door to find Yuki. Before she made it to the garden, she was stopped by Shigure who carried a giant basket in his arms.

"Here Tohru. You can use this for the food. It's an old basket Yuki and I used to use when we wanted to pick fresh fruits and vegetables from the garden." Tohru beamed up at Shigure and replied, "This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" She turned and ran towards the garden knowing Yuki would be there waiting for her. The breeze lifted Tohru's hair in a sinuous dance and she breathed it in slowly. Nothing could beat a sunny fall day, when the air didn't feel too hot or too cold, and the colors of the leaves shone even brighter in the sunlight. She knew she would cherish this day with her new family forever. Tohru stopped at the foot of the garden and found Yuki sitting on a log, looking very deep in thought. She didn't want to interrupt, so instead of speaking, she quietly sat down next to him. Yuki sensed her presence there and smiled.

"You knew I'd be waiting here." Was all he said. She nodded, her eyes glistening in excitement for the day ahead.

* * *

"Kyo, come down from there for a minute please!" Shigure called towards the roof, where he knew Kyo would be sulking.

"What for?" he grumbled impatiently. He didn't want to be bothered right now, but jumped down anyway.

"You're not going to help pick vegetables with Tohru and Yuki?" Kyo glared at Shigure as though he should know better than to ask such stupid questions. Shigure got the hint right away and said, "Mmm…well could you help me pack up some stuff for today? The more we keep busy, the less we'll have to think about…tomorrow." He swallowed hard on the last word and winced as though it were venom seeping down his throat. Kyo was momentarily caught off guard by the reminder, and could do nothing but nod. The two entered the house and started rounding up blankets and random activities to keep them distracted.

"Kyo…You're not handling this news well at all. I thought you of all of us would be the most careless about it." Shigure shrugged when Kyo shot a death glare in his direction, and threw up his hands in defense when Kyo began to shout.

"WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT YOU STUPID DOG!? OF COURSE I CARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM !? SOME INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE? I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONE THINKING IM A HEARTLESS WORTHLESS NOBODY WITHOUT FEELINGS! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO CARE. I CARE A LOT. SO JUST GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!" Shigure grabbed onto Kyo's sleeve before he could stomp out of the room, and forced him to look straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me Kyo. LISTEN!" Shigure was forced to shout in order to get Kyo's attention. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Its just…What DOES Tohru mean to you anyway?" Kyo opened his mouth and closed it over and over again. The expression on his face turned queasy at this random turn of the conversation. Had Shigure seen through him that easily? He pulled out of his grasp and growled, "NOTHING. She means nothing to me." He stomped out of the house to resume his place on the roof. Shigure just stood there, shaking his head and laughing.

"Who are you trying to fool, Kyo? Me, or yourself?"

* * *

**A/N: I am horrible at deciding where to stop my chapters haha. I guess I just don't like super long chapters where there is a ton going on, cuz as you can probably tell already, my stories are all over the place. I'm not good at sticking to just one point of view. Oh well, that's just my style I suppose. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. YAY for picnics! Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I won't waste time with my "I spent thanksgiving in Michigan with my family" excuse or my "I work every day and it kills my inspiration" excuse either. I promise I'll try to update more often. :)  
**


	6. Saturday Distractions Part II

**A/N: Nothing much to say here except LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

It seemed as though stepping onto Sohma territory was stepping into another world. A world where the air was fresher, the breeze crisper, the grass more chartreuse than the greenest of fields, and the sky bluer than the deepest ocean. Standing in the meadow of dancing flowers, cascading waterfalls, and unending rolling mountains was breathtaking. It truly was the most picturesque gift of Mother Nature. Tohru's zealous vibe emanated from every pore of her body, infecting the three Sohmas with excitement of their own. Sure, Tohru was easy to please, but that didn't damper their spirits in the least. She anxiously unfolded the blankets Shigure had packed and then stared over at the mountains.

"This is magnificent!" She shouted, giggling when the closeness of the mountains caused her voice to echo. Kyo and Yuki both started at Tohru with tenderness in their gazes. She truly was remarkable to them. This didn't pass Shigure's notice however, and he shook his head as he remembered the lie Kyo had shouted in his face only hours previous. He sighed, already able to sense the heartbreak that would occur 24 hours from now. He shook his head free of the pain and concentrated on making today special for everyone.

Shigure pulled out four long rods and yelled, "Tohru!!!!! Have you ever been fishing!?"

It took effort for Tohru to remove her gaze from the beautiful scenery, but finally she turned around and replied, "Fishing? No, I haven't. My mother was going to take me before she died but never got around to it."

"Well today is your lucky day then!" Shigure grinned and threw two rods at Yuki and Kyo, setting his own down and walking towards Tohru. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Tohru followed Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure down a path that led to the beautiful stream. The water flowed crystal clear from the roaring waterfall above, lightly misting the area with cool water. The beauty of it all could not be described. Yuki and Kyo began baiting their rods, not needing Shigure's fishing lesson to get started. As Shigure showed Tohru how to bait the hook, cast the line, and reel it back in, Yuki and Kyo had engulfed themselves in an all out fishing war; Yuki with his rod and Kyo with his own bare hands. Kyo, being the cat that he was, used his instincts and was able to grab more fish in one hand than Yuki could reel in with his fishing pole. Finally, a way for Kyo to beat Yuki. Shigure and Tohru laughed out loud at Yuki's exasperated facial expressions and Kyo's triumph.

"HAH! FINALLY I BEAT YOU AT SOMETHING RAT! NO ONE FISHES BETTER THAN ME!" Kyo, being full of glory, became distracted. Yuki seized his chance at revenge by nonchalantly stepping towards Kyo and shoving him into the water.

"Cats hate water, am I right?" Yuki grinned, and for once it wasn't a grin of hatred, but of amusement.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS CHEAP!" Kyo shouted and lifted himself out of the water. For a second, he looked livid, and then surprisingly joined in on the others' laughter.

The entire afternoon went smoothly in that fashion. Laughter could be heard the entire time, with friendly arguments and teasing, and the bonding that was desperately needed for the family being fulfilled. Random outbursts of "DAMMIT ALL! I TOLD YOU GUYS I HATE LEAKS!" and "I BET I CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU" or "I CAN CLIMB THAT MOUNTAIN BEFORE YOU CAN" made the day special. It was the most fun any of the Sohmas and Tohru had had in as long as they could remember. As the sun began hiding itself behind the mountain peaks, Shigure and Tohru rounded up the blankets and leftover snacks and the four trudged their way back home.

Left behind with the mountains were Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's cheerfulness. Returning to the house brought back what they had been dreading the entire day. Tomorrow, Hatori would return and Tohru would no longer be a part of the Sohma family. Tohru was easily able to sense the sudden change in atmosphere, but didn't want to pry on the others' thoughts. Soon, however, the heaviness in the air turned suffocating and she couldn't hold in her concerns any longer.

"What is wrong Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Shigure-san? Why do you all seem so grave all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong!? I'm so sorry if I did just please tell me!" Yuki and Kyo both fell back into step with Tohru and grabbed each of her hands.

"Was it really that obvious that something was wrong, Tohru?" Shigure sighed, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. But…"he fell silent and continued to walk without answering her questions. He bowed his head with guilt and sorrow, and Tohru felt her heart begin to beat rapidly with worry. She looked back and forth first at Kyo then at Yuki, over and over again until she felt slightly dizzy. They both hung their heads guiltily, wanting more than anything for this to be a nightmare. They reached Shigure's house and he turned and looked straight at Tohru.

"I'm sorry Tohru. May I borrow Yuki and Kyo for just a moment? Go ahead and get ready for bed and we will come get you as soon as I'm done speaking with them." Tohru nodded, sadness filling up her entire body. She trudged up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

'What if…What if they don't want me anymore?' she thought miserably and removed her outdoor clothes from her body, replacing them with the pajamas the three had gotten her for her birthday. She sighed again and laid down on her bed, waiting for one of the three Sohmas to come get her.

* * *

"Please Shigure. Let's just tell her tonight. She looks so broken. I don't want her to think she did anything wrong," Yuki was arguing. Shigure had been dead set upon not telling Tohru about Akito until tomorrow, but after the arguments Kyo and Yuki had been laying on him, his perseverance was beginning to crack.

"Fine. It's for the best I suppose…get her prepared and everything." Shigure looked as though he was going to start crying. "Tohru! You can come down now." He shouted up the stairs. She came down slowly, cautiously.

"Listen. We need to talk to you about something. We have some…Bad news."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE! bahahahahahahahaha. Feedback and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. :) Chapter 7 coming sooner than you may think!**


End file.
